


Colder Weather

by Kaylaisbored



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold, Flashbacks, M/M, Realization, Sexual Tension, Sherlock is a Brat, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaisbored/pseuds/Kaylaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has never done good in the cold weather but when he is reminded of another time, his true feelings for his blogger come to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Johnlock so go easy on me.

Its too bloody cold outside. -SH

I can light up the fireplace, if you want. -JW

Please. -SH

John left his bedroom, where he had been writing on his blog, and walked into the living room to start up the fire. "I don't see why you can't do this yourself." He called to Sherlock, who was currently wrapped up in about every blanket in the damn flat to keep the cold away.

“I have lived here my entire life, well in the London area, and yet I still find myself freezing and shaking like a leaf every time winter rolls around.” Sherlock muttered, setting his laptop on the coffee table as he watched John start to tend to the fire. As he watched the flames come to life, Sherlock was reminded of the days he spent sitting in the living room of his childhood home, watching Nanny’s and housemaids make the fire for him. They would make them when he woke up and made sure they burned all day for him to keep him from throwing his fits. While the world outside was draped in a blanket of white, Sherlock was inside with a book or his notebook where he wrote down experiments to later try out when it was warmer, curled next to the fire. Many times had he fallen asleep on the floor and woken up in his bed, no doubt the careful touch of his maids than his own mother or father. 

“Sherlock?” John called which snapped him out of his thoughts, making him clear his throat nervously and smile just a tad. 

“Thank you. Sorry.” He said with a small shake of his head, looking past John at the fireplace which now held a steady fire that would no doubt last all night with care. Feeling the doctor’s eyes on him, Sherlock wrapped the blankets around him more and looked around the flat as if it was his first time there, avoiding looking at John.

“I said thank you. You dont have to stand there like im going to break or something.” He snapped after a moment, unable to take the pressure of his gaze. Despite his small outburst, John stayed in his spot, eyes locked on to the nested up detective. 

Finally John gave a small nod, brushed his hand on his thigh as he usually did, a nervous habit of his, and left the living room for the kitchen. Sherlock could hear him puttering around as he cleared away an old experiment to make room for tea and something to eat no doubt. 

“Would you like some tea?” Sherlock heard John call a few minutes later to which he stayed quiet instead of responding, his mind not in the same place. Once again it had wandered to his childhood, comparing it to how his life was now.

As a child, Sherlock was handed everything and had been ‘shielded’ from anything that could harm him. They tried to make him perfect, but he turned out the exact opposite. Now he searched out the danger that his parents had tried so hard to keep him from. But then there was John, who had somehow changed his entire world in ways he never thought. Instead of going straight for his drugs, Sherlock would go and scream at John who sat there and took it, knowing that the insane man meant nothing of what he said. Before John he could go months without speaking a word to anyone, seeming dropping off the face of the earth. With John, Sherlock always felt the need to speak to him, tell him what was going through his mind even if it was just him saying what he needed to do in his experiment. 

Sherlock jumped up from his nest of blankets, sending them falling to the couch and floor in his wake. He found John in the kitchen with his back to Sherlock, making two mugs of tea despite Sherlock’s silence. A firm but gentle hand on his hip spun the blogger around so he was facing Sherlock, a look of surprise on his face.

“Sherlock? Wh-” Was all he could get out before Sherlock pressed his lips to John’s in a hungry kiss, one hand on his hip and the other on his cheek, keeping him in close. It only took John a second to respond before he was kissing back, his hands on Sherlock’s shirt to pull him closer. When they broke apart, there was only the sound of the fireplace and their quiet pants in the flat. 

“Holy shit.” John whispered before laughing, which Sherlock soon joined him with his own deep laugh. With another kiss, Sherlock jumped at the sound of the tea kettle going off, making them both laugh again. 

“Im not done with you.” John said, still giggling a bit, as he pushed Sherlock off and turned back around to finish with the tea. Sherlock allowed him to finish the tea but he stayed close behind him, his hands lingering on his hips and back, sending shivers up John’s spine.

“Im gonna mess up your tea if you dont get your hands off me.” He said in a more serious tone of voice which made Sherlock even more determined instead of sending him away. The detective stepped closer and pulled John away from the counter with a tight grip on his hips, his lips going to the side of his neck.

“Screw the bloody tea.” Sherlock muttered into his skin before his teeth grazed over the spot below his earlobe, making the man beneath him shudder. John turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around Sherlock’s neck, stepping closer.

“Id rather screw you.” John whispered in his ear, a mischievous smirk on his face when he pulled back which sent Sherlock into gear, pushing the smaller man against the counter carefully but still with force.

“Gladly.” He purred before another attack on his neck, leaving the man under his touch a pile of gasps and shudders.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a smutty chapter two, so let me know if you guys would want that! Id gladly do it!


End file.
